leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS333
/ |title_ja=大決戦VI |title_ro=The Final Battle VI |image=PS333.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=29 |number=333 |location= |prev_round=The Final Battle V |next_round=The Final Battle VII }} / or The Eye of Truth (Japanese: 大決戦VI The Final Battle VI or 真実の瞳 The Eye of Truth) is the 333rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Having bought time for them, asks if , , and have mastered the ultimate moves yet. Guile Hideout, riding on top of his monster , tells it to attack the once again. The wave engulfs the Battle Frontier, causing it to begin sinking once more. Guile laughs at the power the monster Kyogre possesses. He notices Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald trying to learn the ultimate moves while being protected by 's solidified air room. He dares his opponents to face one that has become one with the sea. Angered at what he did to , Emerald sends his other Pokémon to attack. Guile easily smacks them away with his sword, and begins stepping on Mr. Mime's head to taunt Emerald. Emerald tells Guile to stop it, but Guile notes that Emerald stated that he didn't like Pokémon, but Pokémon battling. Guile calls states that Pokémon that cannot battle are nothing more than useless garbage that should be trashed. He moves over to the statue of , stating that the same applies to humans as well. Guile asks Emerald if he agrees with what he said. Emerald tells Guile that he's wrong, and that he always wished that he had friends to have bonds with. Emerald reveals that it's not the Pokémon battles he likes, but the Pokémon themselves and those who like them. Suddenly, Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Gold, and Crystal's Pokédexes begin beeping. They assume the five Pokédexes are resonating with each other, but Sapphire notes that there are more sounds coming from elsewhere. As the statues begin chipping away, Sapphire reveals that there are actually ten locations where the beeping is coming from. The wish slip on 's head forms words as its third eye fully opens and glows. The statue of , , , , and break open, turning the five Trainers back to normal. Gold congratulates Emerald for shouting his feelings and meeting his eyes with Jirachi's Eye of Truth. The five Pokédex holders then rush to their formerly petrified teammates. Major events * grants 's wish. * The Pokédex holders are freed from their petrification. * The monster floods the whole . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * * * * * Factory Head Noland * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel (fantasy) * Pyramid King Brandon * Todd Snap (fantasy) * Scott * Guile Hideout/Archie * Trick Master/ (fantasy) Pokémon * (Tibo/ ; 's) * (Natee/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Chic/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Guile Hideout's) * ( ) * (Guile Hideout's; fake) * ( 's) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) Trivia Errors * The map at the beginning of this round shows 's location as the Battle Pike instead of the . In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi=Trận đại chiến cuối cùng VI - Con mắt thực sự }} de:Kapitel 333 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS333 it:LGA333 zh:PS333